This project concerns the development of luminescence methods for the measurement of very small amounts of gaseous nitrogen and ammonia gas. These methods may have applicability to the measurement of the partial pressure of nitrogen in blood and to the determination of ultra-micro amounts of ammonia. Emission of characteristic spectral bands by both nitrogen and ammonia can be excited by passing the gas through a radio-frequency electric discharge. In addition, chemiluminescent reactions can be exploited. Nitrogen flows of 5x10 to the minus 11th power 1/sec can be measured.